


The Darkest Blackmail

by Sub_Mothlord



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub_Mothlord/pseuds/Sub_Mothlord
Summary: Akechi has friends in all the right places...





	The Darkest Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it's for a friend I swear
> 
> Did you do it?  
> Yes.  
> What did it cost?  
> Human decency and an evening.

Akechi straightened his tie. He'd waited long enough for this. The dark lift came to a halt as he was greeted with the familiar drab of the grey. The concrete was cold and emotionless. The usual at these kinds of places.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and mused. How was this going to work anyway? He felt his hand grow numb from the chill of the silver handle and steadied his breathing. He wrapped his hand round the icy shell of his jet revolver and let the door slip open.

"Ah, Mr Akechi! We weren't expecting you at thi-"

He laid the formalities to rest. He would say his finger slipped. But that drains the fun from it. A familiar face twisted into horror from across the room as he lowered the instrument of death.

"The famous Phantom thief himself stands before me, and is helpless as a Kitten."

A sick grin became an infectious giggle, which echo across the room. He there the empty gun at the floor and slammed his hands on the desk.

 He led his hands across the table before gently sliding it to one side. It wasn't necessary. Not for now. Akechi slid his slender hands towards his crotch, and in a swift movement wrenched a clump of dusty black hair, slamming it against the floor.

 "Pets obey the master."

It nodded in submission. It's eyes watered with a pitiful expression, and it had accepted his fate. Akechi pressed a heavy heel against the black rimmed glasses and crushed their battered owner. He used his gloved finger tips to curl at Akira's hair, as he revealed his throbbing tool.

 "Fast learner. I reward things like that."

He ignored whimpering and pulled the shivering wreck towards his begging member. He hadn't realised how long he had waited for this. 

He forced Akira against his extension, and the message became clear. Reluctantly, Akira wrapped his lips around Akechi, and a jolt of pleasure searing down through his legs to his back and up to his chest. Akechi crams himself further into his slaver, slowly choking him with a wave of salt and musk. A thick paste filled the deepest corners of his mouth. A trail of dull white dripped from Akira's gaping mouth. He could bear no more. 

Akechi ripped Akira from his legs and returned him to the floor. He was his now. He'd made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> That was terrible.


End file.
